The Mockingjay & the Golden Rose
by xXJerBear2Xx
Summary: Crossover fic, Hunger Games/Game of Thrones. After the King of the North is crowned and killed, the head of House Everdeen embarks on a journey for revenge to King's Landing and encounters a woman who captures her attention. Together, they concoct a plan to overthrow the tyrannical Boy-king, King Joffery, and get closer with every encounter. Features Katniss/Margaery.


**_New Story! Had this story written for a while now and decided something new to take a break from my other story. I'm new to the Hunger Games fandom. Suddenly had a thought watching Mockingjay Part 2...'Hey wouldn't it be something to combine the Game of Thrones universe and The Hunger Games or have Hunger Games Characters in the Game of Thrones settings.' So here is the brain child of that idea._**

 ** _Hopefully it's good enough. I've watched all the Hunger Games movies but haven't read the books, however i've done research. Same with GoT. I've watched every episode and researched A Song of Ice and Fire._**

 ** _A.N Everyone is aged up in this story and it's rated M!_**

 ** _*Spoilers for Episode Season 1 episode 10 of Game of Thrones* I used dialog from the episode in case people have seen it._**

 ** _I don't own Game of Thrones, Hunger Games and A Song of Ice and Fire. THey belong to their respective owners and authors._**

 ** _If you don't like it, don't read it._**

* * *

 _ **The Mockingjay & the Golden Rose**_

 _ **Chapter 1: King of the North**_

Katniss Everdeen never really thought of an idea or had a reason to fight or to join Robb Stark when he called all banners to march south. However, when her house had received word of Eddard Stark's execution at the hands of the Lannisters', Katniss had called all of the soldiers from House Everdeen and some of the minor houses that paid their taxes and such to her House. She marched south with them, Robb Stark and the rest of his fellow banner-men.

House Everdeen wasn't led by a lord; seeing as both of The Hanging Tree Keep's heirs were women. Katniss became Lady of The Hanging Tree Keep after Robert Baratheon visited Winterfell, where she had been living since she was seven. In short, she hadn't been Lady of House Everdeen for very long. Lord Rickon 'Rick' Everdeen, Katniss's father, marched with Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion when Katniss was just born. Katniss had recalled her mother telling her that Lord Eddard and King Robert brought back her father's bones and Valyrian steel sword in good faith that House Everdeen would continue to be loyal to Houses Baratheon and Stark and expressed their deepest sympathies about losing Rickon Everdeen. Her mother had told the archer that her father was killed at the Battle of the Bells nearly seventeen years ago.

Katniss had recalled that her mother used to tell her and her little sister Primrose stories about their lord father. She would tell them that their father was a phenomenal singer and would sing to Katniss while she was still in her mother's womb. He was more of an arts kind of man however just as able-bodied and strong as Robert Baratheon in his prime. Lord Rickon Everdeen was an archer, an avid hunter and knew everything about how to navigate easily through the Wolfswood during hunts. Even though she never met her father, he inspired her on how to survive and become a warrior; much like the ladies of Houses Mormont, Mason, and Cresta.

Seeing as Katniss was the ruling Lady of House Everdeen, it became imperative that she didn't return home to her mother and sister in a box like Lord Everdeen had. Katniss had believed that the North should be free and not have to deal with the oppression from Kings' Landing and the Bastard Lannister Boy King born of incest. She had heard Gale, Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna make passing jokes with Lord Greatjon Umber, Lord Howland Reed, her uncle Ser Haymitch Abernathy, Lady Maege Mormont, Lord Galbort Glover, and Robb's uncle, Ser Brynden 'The Blackfish' Tully. However, Katniss remained stoic over the jokes and her ale; basically ignoring everything around her until it was interrupted by Lord Jonos Bracken.

"The proper course is to pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces." Lord Jonos Braken boomed out

"Renly is not the king." Robb stated.

Finnick, Gale and Peeta looked at Katniss as she looked around in confusion and some of the other lords around them looked just as confused.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffery, My lord. He put your father to death." The man spoke passionately.

"That doesn't make Renly king. He's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be king before Stannis." Robb said logically.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" Lord Braken asked.

"Renly is not right!" Lord Glover shouted out as more people began muttering about Stannis and such.

Katniss stayed quiet as Gale, Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick spoke in low hushed tones about Stannis and Renly on who they should side with. Haymitch just continued to tip back his ale mug not really caring what was going on around him. He knew his niece would make the right decision and he'd follow to make sure his sister's eldest came back home from this war.

Katniss had already made up her mind; she would swear fealty to Robb and his cause. Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn were good to her, her mother and Primrose while they mourned over the death of Lord Everdeen. Even going as far as to foster Katniss to teach her how to be a lady and how to lead, fight, and make decisions like a lord.

Greatjon shook his head, "My lords. My lords!" He shouted with a booming voice. It carried over causing everyone to look at the imposing man standing. Lord Braken sat back down to let Lord Umber have his turn to speak.

"Here's what I say to the two kings," Lord Greatjon shouted before he spat at the ground while some lords laughed.

The lord of house Umber turned to face Robb, "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis either. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Lady Katniss could navigate herself through the Wolfswood at the ripe ol' age of seven summers and not get lost. Ned even said she had come out of the Wolfswood after the fourth day, dragging a stag's head by the antlers and a wolf companion." Lord Greatjon boomed out pointing to Katniss.

The young woman bowed her head blushing, taking a healthy slug of her ale in hopes of the other lords, Lady Maege and Lady Dacey Mormont would stop looking at her. It was no secret among the Northern houses that Katniss could navigate the Wolfswood without getting lost besides that one time she did and had to have Lord Eddard and a few of his council search for her since she was close to Winterfell; that had been before she could navigate it like the back of her hand. She had earned the respect of the northern lords and King Robert at the ripe old age of seven just because she would boast that she could drop a stag with her tiny bow. They all laughed until she actually did get a chance to go on those hunts and dropped a stag _and_ a boar. She had earned the respect of King Robert that day. They had eaten the boar and stag that night for the feast. Even the several rabbits and one turkey she had gotten that day too.

"Even their gods are wrong!" He yelled. Some lords laughed but not all did. A few even cast a glance at Lady Catelyn. Many knew that Lady Catelyn was from the south and worshiped the Faith of the Seven. Finnick worshiped the Seven being a part of the banner men of the Manderlys who were both allied with the Starks and Manderlys. She could see him looking a little offended too but said nothing of it. Even Theon Greyjoy looked a little offended because it was known that all the Greyjoys and the Ironborn worshiped their Drowned God.

"It was the Dragons we bowed to and now the Dragons are dead!" Greatjon shouted before pulling his sword from his scabbard and pointed it at Robb. Katniss and some of the other lords flinched, grabbing the hilt of their swords just as a precaution.

"There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to…The King of the North!" He continued before kneeling holding his sword out at Robb.

Other lords looked on shocked, even Lord Robb and Lady Catelyn. It had taken the Heir of Winterfell to stand before Lord Greatjon.

"I'll have peace on those terms! They can keep their Red Castle and their Iron Chair too! The King of the North." Another lord shouted before he pulled his sword and knelt presenting it to Robb.

"Am I your brother now and always?" Theon Greyjoy asked Robb.

The young man nodded, "Now and always." Robb said.

The last remaining son of Balon Greyjoy pulled his sword and knelt down in between Lord Umber and another lord Katniss didn't really catch the name of, "My sword is yours, in victory and defeat from this day until my last day." Theon proclaimed.

"The King of the North!" Lord Umber shouted.

Finally, Katniss cracked a smile as she watched Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Johanna, and Haymitch pull their swords and proclaimed their allegiance. She stayed seated finishing off her ale while choruses of 'King of the North' rang out so loud that it made the soldiers in camp look on in confusion. Katniss watched Robb look around to his Lady mother and then to her. He gave her a questioning look as did everyone else when they realized she wasn't bending the knee.

"Lady Katniss, do you not swear fealty to your king of the north or do you worship a little shite sitting upon an iron chair that killed the man you looked up to as a father figure?" Lord Umber bellowed out.

"Calm down, Greatjon. I was finishing my ale. I'm no fool. House Everdeen only knows one true king and that is the King of the North. We only know one king and he is a Stark." Katniss said with a half smirk before she stood up and drew her sword.

"The King of the North!" She shouted before taking a knee causing cheers for the crowd of lords and ladies.

* * *

 ** _Hopefully, this was good enough. I tried to get everyone important from the Hunger Games universe into the Game of Thrones universe! Of course there are characters from Game of Thrones for right now. Hopefully I got Katniss' personality right. I figure her being the head of her House she'd have to be somewhat stern but when she's around everyone and had a few glasses of ale into her, she's happy go lucky._**

 ** _I know it's a crossover but it might get more reader traffic here. This story is mostly singled around Katniss and what she will go through in the upcoming chapters._**


End file.
